


Just for This Moment--a collection of short Rumbelle one-shots

by WillowRoseBrook



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-02-19
Updated: 2015-02-18
Packaged: 2018-03-13 17:11:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,028
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3389684
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WillowRoseBrook/pseuds/WillowRoseBrook
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A collection of short Rumbelle one-shots, some angsty, some fluffy. Rating may eventually go up.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Just for this Moment

Title: Just for this Moment  
Rating: K+ to T  
Summary: Rumple rescues Belle from the Evil Queen pre-curse

So, yeah, this is my first fan-fic. So I’d love it if you’d R&R. But keep that in mind. :3 I know, kinda short, but I’ll keep at it.

“You’re safe.” He breathed. His Belle, his perfect Belle, was safe. The queen had been lying. She was right here in front of him. And she wasn’t running. She was smiling.  
“Thanks to you.” She whispered, brushing a soft curl behind her ear. Rumple would never tire of hearing her voice. And one moment she was looking down at the ground, tracing a pattern in the dust with her toes, and the next her lips were on his. Rumple let out a startled grunt, but he wasn’t complaining. He threaded his fingers through her hair, and when she pulled away to take a breath, their eyes locked.  
“Belle.” He could barely manage a sound from his lips.   
“I can’t believe- I can’t believe. We’re here. This is real. I’m safe. We’re together.” She pressed her lips to his again, softly, briefly.  
“I love you Rumple.” Her words snapped him back into reality. And as much as he wanted to believe them, he couldn’t. Who could love a beast? A monster? He turned away.  
“I do, Rumple, I love you. Why can’t you see-“  
“No one could ever love me.” He choked out. He would never tire of hearing his name on her lips. He couldn’t see Belle, with his eyes trained to the ground, but heard her breath catch.  
“I do. Rumple. Look at me.” He turned around, meeting Belle’s azure eyes again. He could see that she was close to tears. He was, too. He didn’t deserve her. Belle was young, naïve. However much she thought she loved him now, she’d change her mind eventually.   
“Rumple. You’re right. No one will ever love you. Not the side of you that you broadcast to the world. But you’ve shown me something different. And no matter how much you put up a front, I will always see the good in you.” Her pleading eyes broke something in him, and suddenly, Rumple didn’t care anymore. Just for this moment, she was here, she was his. He was going to make this time, every moment last. He swept her into his arms and she shrieked with laughter.  
“Rumple! Rumple! Put me down!” He let her down to the ground, but she kept her arms wrapped around his neck. And then they were dancing, waltzing in the night, in the middle of the forest, giggling like teenagers. She was his, and he’d be happy as long as she was.


	2. Aftermath

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After the season one finale, Rumple finds that Belle is slightly less okay than he was expecting
> 
> This one is a lot sadder and just a little longer.

Title: Aftermath  
Rating: T  
Summary: After the season one finale, Rumple finds that Belle is slightly less okay than he was expecting

Rumple was elated. Everything was going better than he ever thought it would. Sure, there had been a few bumps along the way, but the town was awake, the spell was broken, and he had his magic back. And right now, he was in his guest bedroom magic-ing up pajamas for his Belle. His precious Belle was alive. Regina- words couldn’t describe how he was feeling about her right now, but he was cooking up a plan- had lied. She had lied and imprisoned and tortured his Belle for twenty-eight years. Curse her a thousand curses. But everything was going to be okay now. He would keep her safe.  
“Rumple?” He turned as Belle stuck her head in the door. Rumple rose to his feet and walked- almost trotted- over to where his beautiful Belle was standing. He placed his hands lightly on her shoulders.  
“Mm-hmmm. What can I do for you?” He saw immediately she didn’t share his giddiness. Her eyes were rimmed with tears and her lips were pinched together.  
“Hold me.” She gasped, burying her face in his chest and letting out a sob. Rumple overcame his shock in less than a moment and wrapped his arms around Belle, pulling her further into him.  
“Sshh, it’s going to be okay.” He whispered. His joy flew from him, disappearing deep into a locked vault, one he could never open. At this moment, if Belle wasn’t okay, then nothing was okay.   
His shirt was growing damp with her tears as she continued to sob, huge, choking sobs that broke his heart just a little further with her every gasp for air. He pulled her off of him, his fingers digging deep into her shoulders and hers into his, and their eyes locked. With one hand, he wiped the tears from her face, though more continued to fall.  
“I’m so sorry.” He managed to choke out. He was holding back his own tears now, his mind a swirling storm of dark emotions. How quickly one’s mood could change. “What-what’s wrong? What can I do to help?” She only shook her head and leaned back into him. So he held still, after a few minutes guiding her to sit down with him on the bed. How long he held her, he didn’t know, but it felt like eternity until she mumbled,  
“I need to sleep, Rumple, I need to sleep.” He nodded, and helped her to stand again. Handing her the nightgown he had magic-ed up, he headed for the door, but she gasped,  
“Don’t leave. Please, don’t leave me alone.” So he didn’t, keeping his back turned as she changed, trying hard to not imagine the soft, creamy skin of the naked woman behind him, reminding himself that, at this moment, she was little more than a broken down girl.  
“Okay.” She whispered, and he turned back around to tuck Belle into the bed, but when he did, she begged,  
“Stay. Please, just stay.” And he did, carefully lowering himself into the bed next to her, him laying on top of the blankets that she lay under. She sighed, the closest to content she had been the entire evening. After a few moments, her fingers found and entwined with his. She drifted off to sleep, but Rumple lay awake for hours, crying silently.


End file.
